Candy Drop
by Mew Kurisutaru
Summary: Its been 4 years scince the Aliens left earth, and both Pudding and Tart miss each other. Some funny romanceish stuff. Yeah. R&R.
1. Missing Her

Kuri: Hey! Welcome to my first chapter fic! I (-ahem-TORA) mde sure I did not have ANY suger.

Tora: Hi.

Kuri: What! TORA! But, But... -checks dedication- I didn't dedicate THIS one to you! You're gonna frankenfic!

Tora: Thats frankenDOLL. You can't do it with fics.

Sari: Yup Yea Yea!

Kuri: Gomen about Kayama, Sari-chan. (-hinttonextfic-)

Sari: Its 'kay yea yea.

(Also, Just a little info... All of those Mew Mews and Mew Ke-ki and Mew Mizu AND Aliens Ashi and Puchi are ones we made up. Yeah, sure, some other people have made 'Mew Tora' and 'Mew Crystal' But these ones are ours. All three users, Mew Kurisutaru, MewTora and ---------- (Another username... Sari dosn't have one yet) have the right to, well, write about them!)

Disclamer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, Tart and Pudding would be together, Uh... And lotsa other weird things. Uh-huh.

-----------

Tart was missing her.

He's never tell anyone, but right now...

In fact, every day for the last 4 years,

Pudding was the only thing that he thought about.

On good days he'd walk up to his favourite spot- A beautiful waterfall wich the Mew Aqua had created. He, Kish and Pai had become mini-celebrities- They had restored the planet, brought life back.

And Tart wold have loved having that kind of fame. Mother's would tell stories to thier children about the 3 brave aliens who had ventured to earth and saved them. ( Although he wasn't exactly the 'main' atraction to the story)

But... he longed for Pudding, for her golden hair and chocolate eyes, for her large house and soft voice.

Today, he was at the waterfall- Watching the shimmering blue soar downward. He had his bare feet in the shallow water around the edge of the lake, kicking for his amusement. The water was crystal-clear, you could see the pebbles clearly and purely.

He picked up a pebble and skipped it across the lake. He was getting good. It skipped twice as much as the last one.

_Damn, why am I like this?_ He could be running, playing in the new grass-green feilds, but no. No. He was in love with Pudding, and nothing could change that. Only Pudding. Only what she- The golden monkey girl- said would ever change how he felt.

Somtimes, he just wanted to go to Tokyo and see her. See her smile, hear her laugh- But, what would he say? Not only to Pudding, but to his friends- Kish and Pai- and his family. "Oh, I went to earth all alone (not that he could'nt go alone...) because I'm blindly in love with some monkey girl I fell for when I was supossed to be saving the planet." That would be the truthful- but It wouldnt fly.

Kish and Pai were concerend for Tart- They'd never seen thier friend so subtle. He had barely spoken to them, and even when he did, he always had this glazed look in his eyes, like he had somthing on his mind.

"I think he's lovesick." Kish whispered to Pai one day when they were watching Tart.

"But... Tart hasn't shown intrest in any females on our planet."

"He's 14. We're not always watching him."

"Yes, but..." It seemed very Illogical to Pai that Tart, the youngest, was in love. Even after 4 years, they still tended to baby him. It may be because none the friends had any brothers or sisters.

Today, they were watchigh him again; From thier usual in-the treetops spot. On their planet, trees were long and curvey, and one tree could make up almost a quarter of a small earth forest.

"I still think..." Kish started

"Be quiet, Baka. Look." The elder alien slowly gestured to Tart with his eyes.

He was staring into the water, looking at his reflection. _Why?_

_Why did I leave you, when I could have been so... so happy?_

_Damnit, I'm acting like Kish! _The last thing Tart wanted to be was like Kish- He couldn't even bear to lay a finger on Ichigo. He loved her that much.

"Pudding..." Came a squeak from his tiny throught. He hadnt grown much, maybe a few inches, but he considered himself large for his age.

"See?" Kish teased, punching Pai in the arm.

"Quiet. Lets watch."

"Kay."

But Tart said no more- Instead, there was an empty void of nothingness, only air hung where he had sat.

Tart was now hovering over a large city-

-Tokyo.

The city hadnt changed at all- It was still a busy place of many people.

But had she changed?

Was she still his Pudding- The one he knew and loved?

Love.

What if... What if she had found a boyfriend on earth, and was in love with that boy? What if he was in love with her? They were together? What would he say? What if... Pudding didn't love him?

_Pudding didn't love him._ The possibilities hurt so much, so Tart forced himself to push that feeling aside.

But Pudding wouldn't do that.

Would she?

------------------------

Kuri: ITZ SO FLUFFEH! xD

Sari: FLUFFY!

Tora: Fluff. Is. Nothing. Compared. To. What. I. Am. Going. To. Do . To. You. Once. This. Camera. Stops. Pointing. At. Me.

Kuri: Ooh, Tora-nee chan's Mad.

Sari: Even more madder than I was at Puchi-kun!

Kuri: And ever more mad than Ashi-chan was at me!

THE END!

(PS To all who read 'Chocolate Valentine'- I'm working on a sequel! It will be called 'Chocolate Kiss' or 'Candy Valentine' Please vote for one in your reviews!)


	2. Missing Him

Kuri: Dish 'uns evem more fluffy!

Sari: YAY FOR FLUFF!

Tora: Is the nest chapter the one where- MMRPHT!

Kuri: -On Tora's head holding mouth shut- No Tora Nee-chan! No ruin the suprise!

Tora: You have Baaad Grammer

---------

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!" The Blond girl did her best to sound cheerful, but it was hard.

Even after 4 years, Pudding hadn't really gotten used to the fact the Tart was gone. She couldn't have that comforting feeling that maybe not today, maybe not tommorow, but soon Tart would probably launch a failing attack on the Mew Mews.

She sighed. She really loved him. Pudding had grown into a beutiful young girl, and alot of guys had asked somthing from her- but she never accepted. She would always love Tart, Alien or not.

And every night, after all 5 of her sibling were asleep, she'd take one piece of candy, stick it in her mouth, and say to herself, Not today. He didnt come. Maybe tommorow.

But he never came, no matter how much she prayed.

Acctualy, Pudding had done a pretty good job of hiding her longing, But today was the day- That 4 long years ago Her and Tart had been trapped under the Tokyo Dome. All the other Mews had forgotten that day.

Not her. Throughout the day she simply served the cusumers, no cute acts. Not even a simple 'na no da' passed though her lips (Although this didn't suprise anyone because she hadn't been saying it much lately anyway). No asking for Tips. Just a plain waitress.

And that got the rest of the team wondering, mostly Lettuce. After closing, before even Ichigo left, she dropped the line-

"Pudding-san, Whats wrong?"

-Any other day, Puddings reply would be "Oh Lettuce Onee-chan, I'm Ok!"

But not Today.

It might have been the presure that it had been 4 years scince she had seen Tart- 4 years away from somone you love feels like forever.

But whatever reason, today, Pudding ran over to Lettuce and hugged the green-haired mew around her middle.

"Lettuce onee-chan!" She sobbed into her Cafe-uniform. "I loved him! I really loved him!"

Now, any other former Mew Mew wouldn't of know who 'he' was. But Lettuce, being closest to the young girl, had picked up bits and pieces about Pudding and Tart, some from the Golden Lion Tamrin girl herself, and some she had got from the other members of the team.

It was a good thing this scene happend after closing, because it would have really turned a few heads. But still, Ichigo stopped mopping, Zakuro looked up from her book, and Mint even put down her teacup.

"Pudding-san... I'm sorry..." Lettuce wasn't really the best Mew in the 'love' department.

"Pudding." Spoke a voice that spoke not even half as much as the others.

"Zakuro onee-chan." Pudding looked up from Lettuce's grass-green uniform, her arms still gripping tightly around Lettuce.

"Pudding, do you love Tart?" Zakuro asked coolly.

Pudding blinked slowly. "Yes..."

"And Tart? Does he love you?"

Pudding had to think about this. Even after all the times he had said he hated her- Pudding remembered his dyeing words-

"To, well... Tell you the... Truth... I never really hated you."

If he hadn't loved her, why would those be his final words? At least, what he thought were going to be his final words.

"Yes... I think... Tart..." She let her voice trail off to a whisper, then she finished inside her head, loves me.

"If you love Tart and he loves you," Zakuro replied, with equal strength in each of her words, "What do you think will happen?"

"I... Dont know..." Pudding said softly, tears welling up in her eyes. How could anything happen if they were living on different planets?

"What do you think will happen?" Zakuro repeated, her eyes burning holes though Puddings heart.

"Well..." Pudding admited, sighing, "Somtimes, I pretend that I'll see Tart soon, like..."

"Yes?"

"Like those fairytails I used to read Heicha." Her youngest sibling could read books on her own now, and she even helped pick up after the house, but Pudding still took most of the resposability.

"You will see him." Zakuro said, her eyes shining.

"I will?" Pudding asked quizzicly.

"If you love him, and he loves you." Zakuro said, patting the girls golden hair.

"You'll see him again."

"Zakuro onee-chan...Thank you..." Pudding said in a small voice.

--------

Kuri: Before an -extremely violent- fight breaks out, Lets say, ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW! KEEP A LOOKOUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Its really you

Kuri: Awww! I'm sorry i'm so LAZY! For one thing, I still havn't got 'Candy Kiss' (Only one vote... Hmmm...) started, and it took sooooooo long for Chapter 3! Well, anyway here it is. Reviews are luff, and Thank you Everyone who already did! You are my reason to write!

I had alot of fun thinking this chapter up x3

Enjoy!

----------------------

Tart sighed. Here it was. He knew it was Puddings house... He had seen Pudding walk in a few times when he was fighting the Mews. Luckily, It was after the Cafe's closing time, so she'd probably be home.

He knocked on the door twice, once by accedent because he was shaking so violently.

A young boy opened the door. "Konichi-" His eyes grew wide with fear as he looked up at the alien. The door slammed in Tart's face. He could make out a few of the soft cries that came from inside.

"Hiecha... Please... scares me... ears..."

"Chancha... you baby... go look..."

This time a girl, who reminded him of Pudding at her age, only with longer hair and lighter eyes, swung open the door. The boy cowarded behind her. Again, her eyes grew wide, but not with fear. Tart remained silent. It was mixed emotion. Some shock, fear and happiness.

She squeeled with delight at twirled round and round as she sang, "He's Here! He's Here! Chancha, He's here! Honcha, Hanacha, Lucha! He's Here! Onee-chan! It's him!"

Tart peered inside the house to see three more boys who looked just like the first, and a weary shape emerging from the stairs that lead to the second story.

Was it... no... It cant be...

"Pudding!" Tart litteraly shrieked. He ran throught the front entrance, halting where the monkey girl stood.

"Tar-Tar!" She whispered, as if her eyes were betraying her.

Tar-Tar. I'm talking to Pudding. To my Pudding.

"Pudding..." He mumbled. "Uh..."

"TAR-TAR!" Pudding screamed, hugging him tight. "TAR-TAR IS BACK!"

Tart couldn't help but blush. But he hugged her back.

The two stood there, swaying slowly, just enjoying the moment. Hiecha sighed dreamily, but the boys all turned away and walked upstairs, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

That night Pudding set up the guest room for Tart. (Although Hiecha had been very daring and suggested that the two sleep in Pudding's room. Tart wasn't very fond of the idea.)

After a good supper of cooked fish and rice, Tart headed upstairs. He liked night. He could just lie in bed and think, without anyone bothering him or snapping him back into the real world right before he made a big discovery.

In the middle of the night (Tart could never tell what time it was, as there was no clock in his room), Tart heard a noise from his door. It creaked open to reveal a blond girl holding a monkey plush doll.

"Pudding?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you...?"

"I can't sleep." She whispered.

"And you're coming to me because...?"

"Well," She blushed. " I guess its just nice to have somone else to rely on... I mean... I have no parents... and..." Tears began to form in her eyes as she stepped closer to his bed. "And whenever Okaa-san was around... Everything was so..."

Tart got what she was trying to say. She wanted to stay in here with him. He found it very childish, but he wasn't about to Send her back to her own room. Nor was he about to let her sleep with him.

"Uhh... What if we... Uh... find somthing... somthing in the middle?" He hadn't been very social in the four years away from earth, let alone social with girls. He was begining to find it hard to talk to Pudding, his words being clogged up by a strange feeling, like as if his entire stomach had just twisted into a knot.

"Improvise? Okay!" Pudding said, shaking her tears onto the dark rug. She grabbed Tart's blanket, leaving him in his shorts, blushing. Then she grabbed the pillow Tart was resting his elbow on, witch threw him off balance completely because he had his hand holding up his head. She them folded them into a nice sleeping bag.

"This is where you sleep." Pudding then ran to her room and returned with her own sheets and pillow and did the same. "And this is wher I'll sleep."

"Ok..." Tart stammerd as he rolled off the bed and into the bag.

Pudding got into hers.

After a few endless momments of scilence, Pudding did somthing that really threw Tart for a loop- She reached over and grabbed his hand.

Tart was about to pull away, but she was already asleep. And her hand was warm. In fact, It made Tart's whole body feel warm, not just that arm. He sighed and began to sleep.

But Tart, being well, Tart, shifted himself so much that he finally ended up with his arm around Pudding's sholder.

So that was how they slept that night.

It was the best sleep Pudding (Who had still been awake at the time when Tart rested his arm on her) could ever remember.

------

-Insert witty comments here-

Kuri: Sorry about the long wait na no nya! Chapter 4 may take awhile, as I have NO CLUE What strange, whitty things they should do next. It would have been up sooner, but rogers killed our internet, Phone, AND Television for 3 days! Torture! If you read this chapter, please review 3


	4. The engagement

This took So long IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! I'm soooo sorry, and I hope some people keep reading! Chapter 5 willl be the last chapter, And I'll try soooo hard to get it up!

------------------------

Tart stayed with Pudding for about a month, those 'I can't sleep' scenes happening weekly, and although, in spite of his glowering, he really enjoyed sleeping on the floor, his whole body warm with the fact that somone was with him, and as long as she was there, nothing could happen to them.

But still, Tart ticked off the days, remembering how worried his parents would be about him, until homesickness got the best of him.

"Uh... Pudding?" He asked one night after the rest of her family had gone to bed.

"Yeah... What is it Tar-Tar?" She asked looking up from her laundry.

"Well... It's just... I think my parents are..."

"Worried..." A sad, almost angry gaze flickered across her eyes.

"Uh.. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" If he had learned anything in the past few weeks, it was that the golden and happy monkey girl had no parents, and to stay away from Hanacha while he's doing his homework.

"Its 'kay, Tar-Tar," She smiled at him, causing Tart's temperature to rise considerably. "You can go see your parents... But please come see me, even if you decide to... You know... Stay..."

"Uh... Thanks. And... I'll come back, I promise..."

----

"Okaa-san?" The Chestnut boy knocked.

"Oh, dear! Tart's back!" A dark-haired women awnsered the door. "Come on in, sweetie!"

"Hello, son." Another chestnut man greeted him with a wave.

"We were so worried about you!" His mother chirped. "And so was your fiance!"

The momment his mother had stopped talking, Tart snapped up, all the warmth of homecoming drizzling away. "Fian...ce?" He asked, his voice uneven with shock.

"Son, you don't know?" His father asked, putting down his book.

"Oh, thats right dear," The women put her hand on her husbands sholder, "We were going to tell Tart about the engagement the night he went missing."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Tart shouted, anger boiling up inside him.

"Now son," His father said calmly, "Cherry is a very nice young women..."

"I AM NOT GOING THROUGH WITH AN ARRANGED MAIRRAGE!" TArt screamed, now really ticked.

"I think you'll like Cherry, son. And also, It's a tradition in this family. Me and your mom were-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Tart screamed again, hot, angry tears sweeping down his face. " I DON'T CARE!" He repeated as he ran for the door.

------

Dear Oto-san,

Everything is good here. I'm making good money, and All the kids are healthy. You'd be very proud of Hanacha. He's been getting very good grades!

Well... Yuebin came back, but I fed him and sent him back to China. I refuse to marry him, Oto-san! I don't love him!

-Pudding

Dear Pudding,

It's good to hear you are all well. I am very proud of Hanacha aswell. I always know one of those four would get strict!

And as for Yuebin, I dont see what you hate about him. He is a fine young man, he is.

Love,

Oto-san

------

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

One after one, released tears fell into the lake.

I hate you, Tart thought bitterly, I hate you.

"He seems real crushed."

"I wonder why. Tart's never..."

"We- Aoooooh!"

Two older aliens, one with a mop of green hair and one with more neat-like purple hair, crashed out of a tree and onto the soft grass.

"How long have you been here?" Tart murmured, not even looking.

"Long enough to know about everything." Pai awnsered.

"And we already knew about Ch-"

"I DONT CARE!" Tart sreamed. A little quieter he added, "I love Pudding.

"And I'm going to tell her that myself."


End file.
